Talk:Naruto: Ultimate Ninja
... Why is this here? ?_?--Biccy 18:52, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Same reason that Silent Bomber and Tail Concerto are here. The series is developed by CC2. --CRtwenty 18:58, 7 March 2007 (UTC) CRtwenty I thought this was a .hack wikia.--Kite X 19:28, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :It is. But we also have information on the companies that develop .hack. --CRtwenty 19:39, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::I added the Tail Concerto and Silent Bomber articles because there are several references to the two games in the .hack games. So far I haven't seen any Naruto references in GU, though if there are .hack references in the Naruto games, I wouldn't know...--OtakuD50 06:09, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::You didn't know? Kite's a secret character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2. *Watches all the .hack n00ns rush to pre-order it* >.>--Ellimist 06:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::N00n? Anyway, I assumed we had these pages for the same reason CRtwenty did. Otherwise, why make entire game pages? You could just post in trivia or make a "references" page. That's all we did for the Keroro-gusou game, right? - Kuukai2 09:28, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::::>.< How'd I do that? Oh well...--Ellimist 09:45, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I didn't know about the Keroro-gusou thing until just now, LOL. Hmm... well, you did give that interesting bit of trivia connecting Kite and Naruto (WTF signal breaks...)... A references article might be good, though I prefer things the way they are now for the Tail Concerto and Silent Bomber articles. The thing about having these articles because "we also have information on the companies that develop .hack" sounds like we'd also have to make articles for all of the NamcoBandai games out there, which we obviously won't be doing.--OtakuD50 20:59, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, Bamco is just the publisher, the people really developing .hack are at CC2, so I think this is good... It's not like we made an article for every Naruto game they've made, which I agree would be insane... - Kuukai2 22:15, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Reasons why I believe we should keep the Tail Concerto, Silent Bomber and Ultimate Ninja articles. :::::::# We have the most info about TC and SB, moreso than gaming sites and Wikipedia. :::::::# It's a CC2 game. We SHOULD include it. They are a pretty small company and it wouldn't hurt to have it. :::::::# We only need to include CC2 stuff because that's what connects .hack to the other games. Also, they're connected by .hack references, so if Keroro Gunsou is made by CC2, we should have an article for it like the Ultimate Ninja article. :::::::# We don't need to include Bamco games, just CC2 ones. :::::::There's my say in the matter. Kulaguy 22:17, 10 March 2007 (UTC) BTW. I believe that there is a small reference to Naruto in .hack//GU. The number one arena team is called Akatsuki. The akatsuki is an organization in Naruto. :Not really... "Akatsuki" translates to "Red Dawn", it's really not that uncommon of a name. --CRtwenty 18:30, 30 July 2007 (UTC) That's true, if everything that had the name "akatsuki" was connected to Naruto, than Gundam Seed Destiny would be too. --Gundam Fan 09:20, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :As would the original games, since Akatsuki was a Twin Blade weapon in them. --CRtwenty 16:28, 31 July 2007 (UTC) The other way around "The proportions of Naruto, the main character of this game series, were used as the basis for the character design of Kite." Since Kite appeared before the Ultimate Ninja games it has to be the other way around. 19:46, May 28, 2017 (UTC)